


Taeyong's Cherished Pack

by izzie_m33



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Beta/Omega, Crying, Eating Disorders, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Multi, One Big Happy Family, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14475573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzie_m33/pseuds/izzie_m33
Summary: Wolf AU were Taeyong reminisces the old bonding times he had with his used to be small pack, but makes good memerories with his new pack mates and members.And hey,No one told taeyong that it would be easy, but it's definitely rewarding.(Credit to fandomtothethirteenthpower for giving me the bonding idea for this, Make sure you check out they're fic "Taeyong Loves His Boys" it's really good and I enjoy reading it!)





	1. Haechan's Status

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Readers,
> 
> The status of each member is in no way meant to hurt the members or your opinions on them and their status in this fanfiction. This is just my opinion and I have listed why I have put each member with what. 
> 
> Thanks,  
> -Izzie :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan begins to show his status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays at 6:00 pm. If I miss a day it will most likely be because of school, my job or sickness. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter!
> 
> -Izzie :)

“Taeyong hyung!”

‘God, What the hell do they want at ass of dawn o’clock,’

I pull the Duvet off my head, only to come face to face with an anxious looking Yukhei.

“Hyung, Hyuckie's in pain and he smells really weird,” Lucas says frantically.

“Where is he, baby?” I ask, getting out of bed.

“On the couch, he’s not letting any of the hyungs near him except Taeil hyung, Kun ge, Doyoung hyung and the other omega hyungs," Lucas rushes, as he runs out of the room while grabbing my hand. As we dash to the living room, I see the 127 & U alphas standing to one side.The Omegas had crowded Haechan in the middle, around the couch.

"Hey guys, can you please move away from the couch for me," I ask calmly while taking a seat on the floor near Heachan's head.

"Tae..Taeyongie?" I hear his croaky morning voice call out.

"Hi baby, how are you feeling?" I coo.

"My tummy hurts," Haechan groans while holding his stomach.

"Its okay sweetheart, is it a stabbing pain, dull pain or what?" I honestly think he's presenting right now.

"it's a burning pain, I'm really hot hyung," Haechan says as sweat gathers at this forehead, despite being in the cool, air-conditioned dorm.

"Do you feel faint?" I lean forward to rub his arm.

"Yes hyung," Heacham murmurs as his eyes start to drop.

"Okay baby, one more question, how do you feel around alphas," I need to see if he will be comfortable around the members, let alone me.

"I..I don't want any of them to touch me but you hyung," Haechan blurts out, but looks down as if he's ashamed.

"Honey, I think you're starting to show your status," I pat his head as I start to stand up, only for Haechan's hand to stop me.

"Taeyong, do you want me to call up the doctor and see if we can get a check-up happening?" Taeil pipes up from next to me.

"Yes please, Taeil hyung," He nods his head and goes to call our doctor.

Now all I need is to call the manager and see if Haechan can get a few days off.

 

~~~

 

Three and a half hours later the doctor is standing in our living room after assessing Hyuckie.

"He appears to be an omega, but we will only know for sure when he turns, other than that Mr. Lee Donghyuck seems to be healthy and at this rate will show his status tomorrow or the day after," He smiled.

"Thank you, Doctor," I bow.

"Just remember to make sure he rests up and eats well too," He says and walks out of our dorm.

 

~~~

 

Turns out the doctor was right about Haechan's status. Omega.

"You don't have to decide right now, but I would love for you to become apart of my pack Haechan," I explain to Hyuck.

"Hyung, I've already decided, the rest of the dreamies have too and I want to be apart of your pack," Haechan says with full confidence in his voice and if he really wants it, then I have to give it to him.

"Okay than baby, I'll tell the rest of the members that you're going to be bonded tonight," I say as Haechan runs off to join Johnny and Mark in a game of _Mario Kart._


	2. Haechan's Status

Taeil: Beta

I feel like Taeil is a beta because he's a bit quiet on camera and he's quite mature. However, I don't think he's an alpha even though Taeil's the oldest.

Johnny: Alpha

Do I even have to explain this one, boi literally screams alpha.

Taeyong: Alpha

This one was a little difficult to decide in general because let's face it Taeyong is both a massive sub and a dom. But as this is his pack, Taeyong kinda needs to be the head alpha.

Yuta: Omega

I feel like he'd be that one omega that is nothing like the omega stereotype and was probably expecting to be an alpha. I feel like Yuta would be embarrassed and withdrawn at first, but with his members support and love, he would eventually be confident and proud of being an omega.

Kun: Beta

Kun's a beta, he just is. 

Doyoung: Beta

Doyoung's another hard one as he doesn't really fit alpha or omega.

Ten: Omega

Again, do I have to explain this one. Ten is a literal kinky sub, don't try to deny.

Jaehyun: Alpha

Although Jaehyun's a sweetie, he's a alpha.

Winwin: Beta

Winwin was also hard to decide on. He's both beta and omega, but I feel as though beta is more him.

Jungwoo: Omega

The cute, little apricot is an omega. 

Lucas: Omega

A lot of you will disagree, but hear me out. His personality is really omega-like. Lucas is bubbly, silly and seems to like the attention he gets from his members, which adds onto his adorableness. The only reason as to why he would be an alpha (in my opinion) is his deep ass voice and the fact that he's ridiculously tall. 

Mark: Alpha

Although the lion cub is cute, I feel he's an alpha.

Renjun: Beta

Renjun doesn't scream omega nor alpha.

Jeno: Alpha

No matter how cute and non-threatening his eye smile is, he's an alpha.

*Minors are apart of the pack, as there is no smut whatsoever in this fanfic and all imprints are done through scent glands. However, they haven't shown their wolf status yet.*

Haechan: Not shown yet

Jaemin: Not shown yet

Chenle: Not shown yet

Jisung: Not shown yet


	3. A Sick Pup And The Newly Bonded Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan gets imprinted by Taeyong. Meanwhile, one of Taeyong's younger packmates (Not dream, sorry to disappoint) gets the common cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter I'm going to put how one of the older members got bonded, so please look forward to that :)
> 
> \- Izzie.

"Haechan, you can go sit down on my bed, I'll be there in a minute," I say to him as I clean the last dish of the day.

"Sure hyung," Hyuck says while walking out of the kitchen.

I go grab a few snacks and a bottle of water before joining Haechan in my room. If he's anything like Renjun, he'll definitely need it.

"Okay baby, I need you to lay on your side with your back facing me please," I say as I shut and lock my door.

"Sure hyung," Haechan goes to get on the bed.

I sit the snacks and water on the bedside table. I get on the bed next to him and wrap my arms around his torso.

"I’m going to imprint you now, relax for me Haechan," I tell him while petting his head.

"Wait, will it hurt hyung?" Donghyuck says, panicking a little.

"I'm sure it won't, now shut your eyes please, Hyuck," I say gently.

I go to imprint Donghyuck and all that fills my senses is cinnamon, apple pie and a hot summer breeze. 

Yellow.

Bright yellow.

Yellow so bright, that it’s almost white.

The light raiding off of Donghyuck is as blinding as the sun. I hope he’s as easy as Jungwoo was to submit.

"Submit to me Lee Donghyuck," I say with authority present in my voice.

~~~

After no trouble on getting Donghyuck to submit, the process ending up being quicker than I thought. 

"How are you feeling, baby?" I ask. "Do you need water or food?"

"Tired and water please," Haechan mumbles against the covers

"Of course," I say as I give him a water bottle. "Get some rest, baby," I take the water bottle off him after he finished drinking and cuddle him.

"Yes hyung," Haechan murmurs, as he shuts his eyes and snuggles into my chest even more.

Looks like I'm going to have lots of cuddles later with the pack.

 

~~~

 

"Lucas, wake up already," 

I groan and shove my head back under my pillow. 

"C'mon Lucas, you need to get up, do you want me to call Taeyong hyung?” Is that Jungwoo hyung?

“Jungwooooo,” I whine quietly.

“What’s wrong Xuxi?” Jungwoo grabs my pillow and throws it on the other end of the bed.

“Can you stop shouting, please?” I reach over and retrieve my pillow again.

“You’re sick, aren’t you?” Jungwoo's voice softens.

I whine and pull my covers over me as if it were a cocoon and I was a caterpillar. 

"I'm calling Taeyong hyung," Jungwoo says, as he flicks the light off and shuts the door.

Finally, my room is now dark and quiet. Well at least I thought it was because not even a second later, well at least it seemed like that, Taeyong comes barging into my room and flicking the light on again. 

"Hey, are you alright baby, Jungwoo told me you were sick?" Taeyong asked while patting my head, I'm assuming it's to coax me out of my burrito like position.

"I have a headache, runny nose and my throat hurts," I roll over a little to look at my favorite hyung.

"I'll get you some Nurofen and some throat lozenges," Taeyong get up and almost leaves me in this blinding fucking light. 

"Wait, can you please turn the light off hyung," I groan.

"Of course," Taeyong says and leaves to find my medicine.

God, everything hurts so much. 

"Here baby, take these before you fall asleep again," Taeyong held his hand out that contains two pills and half a packet of throat lozenges.

I grab the pills off Taeyong’s palm and take the throat lozenges. I also take the glass of water from Taeyong’s other hand. 

"Rest up Xuxi," He says and rubs my back as I shove the pills down my throat while taking in a big gulp of water.

"Thanks, hyung and sorry," I feel like I can't do crap now, I feel like I'm useless.

"Hey, don’t worry about it, just get better and sleep okay," Taeyong reassures me, which does make me feel a little bit better.

"Yes hyung, Can you..stay with me…please?" I ask and jut out my lip because I'm extra and I want him to stay.

Taeyong chuckles and pats my head. "Of course baby,".

I fall asleep feeling a whole lot better with my Taeyong hyung by my side.


	4. Movie Marathons And A Pack Bonding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung, Jaemin, and Chenle can't join pack bonding movie night (because they haven't presented yet). So they make one of their own!
> 
> Extra Info:
> 
> Dream Dorm: Jisung, Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin and Chenle
> 
> 127 Dorm: Johnny, Yuta, Taeyong, Mark, Haechan, Jaehyun, Taeil, Doyoung. 
> 
> U Dorm: Ten, Jungwoo, Lucas, Kun, Winwin
> 
> Roomates:
> 
> \- Jeno, Renjun, Jisung  
> \- Chenle, Jaemin
> 
> \- Yuta, Taeyong  
> \- Jaehyun, Haechan  
> \- Doyoung, Mark  
> \- Taeil, Johnny
> 
> \- Lucas, Jungwoo  
> \- Winwin, Kun, Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I didn't post on Monday. A lot of things are going on in my life right now and I don't mean homework and little things. I mean depression and anxiety along with too much school work for me to handle. I'm not saying I have these mental things for attention and pity, I want to be real with you guys. My readers! I want people to read my work because its good not for pity, however, you guys need an explanation if I don't update on time. I'm sorry for those looking forward to Monday's update, I'm going to (HOPEFULLY) double update on Saturday to make it up for you. Thank you for reading, giving kudos and bookmarking because I really do appreciate it so much. Enjoy this chapter and look forward to Saturday's update (s).
> 
> -Izzie :)
> 
>  
> 
> My updating days:
> 
> -Monday 6:30 pm  
> -Thursday 6:30 pm  
> -Saturday 6:30 pm

[Dream Dorm]

Nana hyung, is the popcorn ready yet?" I hear our youngest yell from the living room. 

"In a minute Jisung!" 

The maknae really can’t wait two minutes, can he?

"Can you hurry up?" Jisung whines and he walks into the kitchen.

"How about you ask our microwave to hurry up Sungie? I can’t control the bitch," I roll my eyes.

"Jeez hyung, don’t get so angry, we can’t control microwave, silly hyung," Jisung smirks

I actually cannot believe the nerve that this kid has. Calling me silly, that little punk.

"Jisung," I murmur lowly.

"Lele hyung, is that you? Sorry, hyung..gotta blast," Jisung runs out of the room. 

'He's so cute' I laugh to myself as the microwave beeps to signal the popcorns ready.

~~~

[127 Dorm]

"I feel bad leaving three members out of our pack, especially the three youngest, Taeyongie hyung," Yuta lays his head against me. 

"I know, Yu baby, but they haven't presented yet," I kiss his head softly. 

I mean I do feel really bad leaving them out like this, but they understand that they have to present in order to join my pack. 

A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. 

"Yay, foods here!," Lucas shouts as he jumps up and rubs to the door with Johnny trailing behind, card in hand.

"Settle down there pup!," I hear Johnny shout.

Next thing I know Yuta's being shoved to the side and I suddenly get a lap full of Lucas. 

"Hyung~" Lucas whines as he puts his face into my neck.

"Is something wrong, Honey," I ask and pet his hair.

Lucas shakes his head. "I want cuddles from you,"

"I think that’s great sweetheart, but you just pushed your Yuta hyung off my lap," I tell him.

"I’m sorry Yu-Yu hyung," Lucas lifts his head off my shoulder.

"it’s all good Xuxi," Yuta says as goes over to Johnny and sits on his lap.

"Can we start the movie now hyung?" Haechan whines from the floor wrapped up in Mark's arms.

"Don't whine at hyungs hyuckie," Mark scolds calmly. 

Donghyuck's response is simple: a small, light kiss on Mark's nose, leaving the latter's cheeks, nose and ears red.

"Okay boys, movies playing," Taeil yelled out in an attempt to make everyone quiet.

"That means shut up losers!" Winwin shushed everyone down while the starting of The Conjuring played out. 

~~~

"Nana, the movies starting!" Chenle yells out as I exit the bathroom. 

"Nana hyung," I remind him and I flop on the couch between Him and Jisung.

~~~

"I swear to god, I’m never watching scary movies ever again," Mark complains when the movie ends.

"You say that every time we watch one Mark," Jaehyun fondly while laughing at the terrified look on his face.


	5. Yuta's Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuta and Taeyong sort some things out while the others are away from the dorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a pack bonding night and a movie marathon for Jaemin, Chenle and Jisung (The unpresented ones).
> 
> \- Izzie :)

As the head alpha of my pack, I can definitely sense when one of my pups are feeling down. However, this was Yuta we're talking about and he tends to hide his problems really well. I've been noticing that Yuta has been ditching pack bonding time to sleep or go practice his dancing, been very withdrawn and barely eating. But enough is enough, Yuta's health is in jeopardy and so is his pack bonds. I gave him 3 weeks to talk to me, but it seems that I'm going to have to talk to him first. Thankfully the company gave us some free time tomorrow and I'm going to have to treat the rest of 127 boys to breakfast, so Yuta and I can be alone.

~~~ 

6:33 am.

I wake up early to set my plan in place. I look up from getting myself water when Mark, who should be sleeping more to catch up on well-missed sleep because if his busy schedule, was walking in the kitchen rubbing the rheum out if his eyes.

"Morning hyung," Mark mumbles out.

"Morning Mark, why aren't you still sleeping, it's still early?" I ask with concern coasting my words.

"I woke up thirsty, I'm going to go back to sleep though hyung," Mark than reaches for a glass and moves towards the tap.

"Okay, but I need you out of the dorm at 8:30 this morning baby," I say and move away from the sink.

"Not to be rude, but may I ask why?" Mark narrows this eyes in an attempt to remember something along those lines of being told to him.

"Have you noticed that Yuta's been a bit...off lately," I question while tilting my head.

"Yes hyung, the dreamies have too and they're a little concerned," Mark answers back.

"Well my patients are at there wits end and his health is now at risk, so I'm going to talk to him.

"Okay hyung, I'll wake up later, see you soon," Mark said as he hugged me. 

"Get good rest today Mark, I'll text you and the others when you can come home, hopefully it won't take too long," I say as he walks out the lounge.

I really do worry about Mark a lot, I'll to ask how he's going some time. Anyway, my Priority for today is Yuta.

~~~

When 8:30 hit and everyone was out of the dorm, I went to go wake Yuta.

"Sweetheart, are you awake?" I gently knock on the door.

"Go away Taeyong, I don't wanna talk to you!" I hear Yuta's muffled yell through the door.

I sigh, this is going to talk more time and effort then I thought.

"I'm coming in whether you like it or not," I turn the handle and pushed the door open to reveal a lump on Yuta's bed covered in his duvet.

"Baby please, what's happening,"I ask while carefully walking over to the bed. 

"No..Nothi...Nothing," Yuta says with little sobs in between. 

"Yuta," I grab the duvet and pull it back only to see a teary faced Yuta looking as Ruined as I have ever seen him.

"Yuta baby," I sit on the bed and move his fringe out of his face a little.

"Why are you still here, aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the pack without me?" Yuta sniffed.

"No baby, I sent just them out so I can talk to you, you haven't been bonding with the pack lately and you're not eating as much as you should," I start to run my hands through Yuta's hair.

"Hyung, do you hate me?" Yuta's lip trembles.

"No Yuta, why on earth would you think that," I stop playing with Yuta's hair.

"You haven't been spending any time with me, I felt like you didn't want me anymore," Yuta tears up. 

"I..I didn't -" Yuta cuts me off.

"No hyung, you have 17 people you need to look after, I just happened to be the one that got left alone," Yuta looks down as if he's ashamed.

"That's no excuse, I should have noticed how little we've been hanging out lately," I whisper.

"Can we at least hangout today?" Yuta Wipes at his eyes.

"Of course, movie day?" I hug Yuta.

"Cuddly movie day?" Yuta laughs.

"Cuddly movie day," I chuckle.

~~~

I after settling down and putting Yuta’s favorite movie on, I text the 127 boys that they can come home. 20 Minutes later, I hear the door creak open and a flood of my pups walk into the living room. However, none of them dared to go near me after they realised Yuta’s possessive presence. 

"Sorry boys, please wait until tomorrow to come and cuddle me," I say to the pups when Yuta wraps his arms around me even tighter.

Looks like Yuta’s going to be sleeping in my bed tonight with no one else. 

~~~

When Yuta first presented he was angry and confused as he, and everyone else, was expecting him to be an alpha. He had locked himself in his room for a whole week. But slowly, with the pack's help, Yuta became comfortable with being an omega and breaks all the stereotypes that an omega has. However, Yuta still has problems with his Insecurities, but with Taeyong and the pack, Yuta will always be happy and comfortable with who he is.


End file.
